1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to new and improved apparatus and methods for mounting elevator doors on elevator cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the elevator art it is common to manufacture the elevator car door hanger plates as an integral part of the door assembly. This arrangement results in substantial field assembly time when the door is mounted on the elevator car. The door is set into place by hanging the hanger rollers mounted on the hanger plate on the hanger roller track and the door alignment and sill gap are checked. If the alignment and/or sill gap is not correct, the door must be removed, the hanger rollers adjusted or shimmed, the door replaced, rechecked, etc., until the desired alignment and sill gap are obtained. Additional problems arise with two-speed door combinations. A two-speed door includes two door sections which retract to the same side of the entranceway. Clearances between the hanger plate hardware often become interferences when vertical adjustments are made. Access to shim and make adjustments, always difficult, is even more of a problem with the two-speed door.